Feeling Forgotten
by BlackRosie
Summary: A Helia/Flora/Krystal Fic. When Helia hasn't called in 3 weeks or either talked to Flora it makes her feel forgotten, all Helia has done was talk to Krystal when Flora was all alone. The Winx have had enough of Flora crying and tell Helia. A Bit of A Love Triangle


Feeling Forgotten

A Flora/Helia/Krystal Story

This is how I feel right now with me and a friend like a brother, paying attention to a girl who he likes and just making me feel like I was just a replacement for her...I just honestly need someone to talk to about it but on with the story :D

~I'm how Krystal feels right now~

*Flora's P.o.v.*

I sat down in the dark and stared down at my phone, 'Still no calls'

It's been 3 weeks since Helia introduced me to Krystal and 3 weeks since he called

'Flora?' I turn and see Bloom

'Yea...' I sigh

'Why are you here all alone?' She asks

'Just waiting' I say

'Helia?' She says walking towards me

I look up at her and she sees my tears

'Is this about Krystal?' Bloom says snatching a few tissues and handing them to me as the rest of the Winx walk in

'Flora? Are you crying!' Aisha says running towards her

'Flora...' Tecna sighs sitting next to her

'Look Flora Helia LOVES YOU! not Krystal, Or else he would've broken up with you already!' Stella smiles as the rest of the Winx glares as I burst into tears

'Flo' Musa says looking out the balcony doors

'Wha...' I say lookin over to Musa

She opens the doors to reveal a Red Fountain ship landing in the courtyard

From Sky to Timmy then Helia and soon enough, Krystal comes running out

I whimpered as I buried my face in my knees

'Girls... you don't know how bad it feels, feeling forgotten by a person who used to think meant so much to you! To be a replacement... TO BE INTRODUCED AS JUST A FRIEND!' I screamed

I whimpered as Musa sighed and looked over to the girls as they nodded and walked out

I sighed and sat up ,walking over to the balcony and sitting

I was still in my night gown my hair down and whimpered as I looked down to Helia and Krystal as I see the girls walk out and up to Helia

I see there mouths moving and pointing up to the balcony as Helia sees me

I sigh and stood up and looked to Helia and the girls

He looked at me, I wiped my silent tears and walked inside

**Down There With The Winx & Helia**

'SEE!' Aisha yells

'I never meant to make her feel like that...' Helia sighed looking back at the balcony

'Can I talk to her?' I say

'If she'll let you in' Musa smirks

'I'm going to talk to her!' Helia yells running through the doors of Alfea and up to the girls dorm

'Helia wait!' Krystal yells

'Krystal?' Helia says turning around

'Helia, do you think you I mean I like you?' Krystal says and Helia sighs looking at her a bit confused

'Krystal...I used to like you, but I love Flora now' Helia says

'Friends?' Krystal smiles

'Friends' Helia smiles running off to the dorm

*Flora's P.o.v.*

I sighed and looked at the old pictures me and Helia had together as one of my tears land on a picture

'FLORA!' Helia yells bursting through the door

'Helia?' I say wiping my tears

'Flora...I'm sorry for making you feel like nothing' Helia sighs

'You mean the world to me Flora and I would be hopeless without you in my life' Helia says holding my hands

'What about Krystal?' I say

'Krystal? I liked her before Flora' He says

'Do you like her now?' I whimper as tears are about to roll down my cheeks

'Of course not, I love you and only you' Helia smiles wiping my tear

'Krystal is like a sister,but your like my wife' Helia smiles

'Oh Helia, I love you so much! Don't ever do that to me again...' I sigh as a tear rolls down my cheek

'Never again Flora, I promise' He wiped away my tears and hugged me

'Flora, I have a surprise for you if this ever happens again' Helia smiles

He hands me a ring with a dark blue gem and a light pink gem(On Profile)

'What's this?' I smile at him

'A promise ring Flora' Helia smiles

'Just to remind you, your the only girl in my life and I'll be loving you for life' He smiles at me handing me the ring

'I Love You Helia' I smile

'I Love You Too Flora' He smiles as they share a passionate kiss


End file.
